Stryke (Pokémon)
'''Stryke '''is one of Ayden's main Pokémon. He is a Scyther and was originally taken captive by poachers and genetically enhanced to compete in an underground, illegal fighting ring. Personality Having been taken into captivity and forced to fight for his life every day since he was young, Stryke developed a very cold, distant and violent personality. Because of the harsh emotional and physical abuse he faced, Stryke became resistant to opening himself up to others and letting others get closer to him. He makes use of his genetic enhancements and has no fears in fighting opponents physically larger than he is. He had many outbursts and fits of rage, but he has calmed down considerably since he came under Ayden's care. Though he is still a force to be reckoned with, he fights with less of a "killer instinct" and more of a "show off" style. Abilities As a result of his genetic enhancements, Stryke is faster and stronger than the already fast and strong average Scyther. He also has enhanced healing, allowing him to heal at an increased rate, which was included in order to allow Stryke to fight more often in the ring. During the early years of his captivity, Stryke had a habit of attacking all at once and head on during fights, but eventually realized that during consecutive fights, this style would drain him of his energy rather quickly, forcing him to adopt a stealth and speed approach. With his new fighting style, Stryke takes advantage of his enhanced speed and strength to quickly take out an opponent without using too much of his energy at once. His favorite tactic in battle is sheding his exoskeleton to use as a decoy. While his opponent is distracted, Stryke finished them off from behind. Moves *X-Scissor *Steel Wing *Night Slash *Razor Wind *Quick Attack *Double Team *Air Slash *Brick Break *Aerial Ace *Swift *Bug Buzz *Swords Dance *Roost *Vacuum Wave Background Born in the Safari Zone of Kanto, Stryke was captured by poachers at a young age and taken to an illegal, underground Pokémon fighting ring. He was forced to undergo a series of genetic enhancements, such as increased strength and quicker healing, before being forced to fight opponent after opponent in a series of gruesome and bloody matches. He suffered physical and emotional abuse almost daily for years, often at the hands of the Warden, the individual in charge of the ring, whom Stryke despised. Over the years, Stryke proved himself to be the champion of the ring. During a riot, Stryke saw his chance to escape and took it, scarring the Warden in the process. He managed to escape the ring during the chaos and stowed away on a boat headed to Orre, a region so far away where Stryke thought the Warden would never find him. When he arrived in Phenac City, he was attacked by a group of trainers intent on catching him, given the rarity of wild Pokémon in Orre. He was saved by Ayden and her two Pokémon Azreal and Adena, following which, he accepted her offer to stay and became her third Pokémon. Trivia *Stryke's name is a reference fo Scyther's original Japanese name. *Like Azreal, Stryke escaped persecution and fled to the Orre region. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z